Long Lost Loved
by Blue2017
Summary: Emma's a 28 year old single mother who lives in a full house. While raising her ten year old daughter , yet trying to keep her job and staying sane all at the same. But she's Emma Nelson smart, beautiful and strong headed as usual so she shouldn't have any problems in the world right ?
1. Little Bam Bam

It was your normal usual day in the Nelson Hogart residence. Yup Nelson Hogart and no it's not what you think. No Emma and Jay never rekindled that strange relationship they had back in Degrassi. Not that they were dating are OG's know exactly what they were doing. It's actually the last name of her best friend.

Yup Manny married Jay and they have three year old daughter named Cassie together. They've been living at Emma's house for the past two month because of money issues that caused them to have make a few changes including having to lose their house and move in with Emma and her daughter Emily.

"Want Pancakes or eggs and bacon" Emma yelled to her ten year old daughter.

"How about both?" Emily said with a cheeky smile.

"I don't think so" Emma laughed. She always knew her daughter had a big appetite she knew exactly where she got that from.

"And what are you wearing?" Emily came downstairs wearing a black band tee with black cargo pants with black fishnet hand gloves and black converse and a necklace with spikes.

"What You Don't like?" Emily asked surprised.

Emma was all about her ten year old expressing herself but she found it a little annoying where her daughter never liked wearing the outfits she would choose for her. More colorful unlike the clothes she wears now. It was so edgy and a bit punk rockish. It reminds her of her old classmate Ellie Nash and for some reason it made her skin crawl.

"How about some eggs for my cute niece Cassie" Emma smiled.

As Cassie sat in her high chair she flicked eggs that Emma gave her and it landed right on Emily's shirt. Cassie saw the mess she made and started to burst in laughter while watching Emily stare at her with her most evil glare.

"Mom how long will they be staying with us?" Emily said dryly trying her best to wipe her Rolling Stones Band Tee.

"Just until they have enough to get back on their feet sweetie."

As, Manny and Jay finally wakes up and walks in the kitchen Emily is already getting ready to leave.

"Hey what's up Green Bean?" Jay taunted

Instead of answering Emily just rolled her eyes and continued leaving.

((((*****))))

"Hey Em?" Manny greeted as Emily slammed the door right in front of her face.

"What's gotten into her? Never mind why even ask she's never a morning person. And what's up with all that black she's been wearing lately. It's reminding me of…"

"Don't remind me. Just help me clean your daughters mess so I can get ready for work. And Jay can you please hurry so you could get my daughter to school? If I don't leave now I'm gonna be late." Emma responded.

Manny starred at her in awe as she saw her best friend run out that door. "She's so strong and hard working. Sometimes I just" She was interrupted in mid-sentence as she heard loud music coming from the car. "Guess that's my cue." Jay said knowing that meant Emily was ready to leave.

"Love you" Jay told Manny and gave her a soft kiss."

"Love you dimples" He told his daughter Cassie. She had Jay's eyes and Manny's dimples along with her long black hair. Jay couldn't be happier.

((((*****))))

"Hey Green Bean don't leave without me." Jay joked as he heard the engine.

Emily gave a glare then put her headphones in. On the way to Degrassi Jay did what he always did as they rode in the car. He tried to make small talk but it never worked.

"So you ready for your first day?" Emily was on her way to seventh grade. She was only ten yet able to skip two grades. She always did get her brains from her mom.

"No I'm not but anything to get out of this annoying car ride with you" she said with an eye roll.

She was always annoyed her mom never had time to drop her off but then she knew the job she had required her to work long hard hours which she understood. The car finally stopped as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"I remember going to this school like it was yesterday. Boy did I do a bunch of-

"Look I'm not interested in hearing about your little Degrassi school life or whatever. Can you just let me out?" Emily said irritably.

"Whatever you say Bam Bam"

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing Jay" Jay chuckled.

"Such an idiot." Emily responded.

With that Emily left to begin her first day leaving Jay in thought. Man he loved that little girl and he knew a man who would love her more. It amazed him knowing that girl was the spitting image of her father. She had his attitude, his toughness and everything and Sean will never know. It sucks but just like Emma said it's for the best. With that Jay pulled out the parking lot and left Emily to begin her first day at Degrassi.


	2. Where it all started

"You're here finally on time might I say." Emma's new co-worker Kelly said as he saw Emma getting settled at her desk. Emma worked as one of the top chiefs in the Environmental Protection Agency in her city. "I really enjoyed your speech you did on conserving the gas usage of hover boards yesterday." Kelly was not only her co-worker but a guy who's been trying to date her for the last two weeks. Emma gave her best fake smile and continued putting her books and laptop out.

"Hey I've been finally wanting to ask you are you busy Friday night I'd really like to take you out for- Just as he was about to finish Emma's cell phone rang.

"Ugh hold that thought." She said sweetly. "Emma Nelson, how may I help you?" "Hey Em its Snake." Emma rolled her eyes already knowing what this is about.

Snake's calling from Degrassi and knows never to call her because of how important her job was unless it was serious. She knew this could only mean one thing.

"What'd she do Snake." After the phone call was finished you could see the disappointment in Emma's face. Of course her daughter would be in trouble her first day of school.

"Something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"No it's just my daughter got in a bit trouble today so now I have to go pick her up. Anyways, you asked if I were busy Friday Night."

"Actually now that I think about it I forgot I am sort of busy that day." Kelly replied shyly.

Emma was slightly annoyed but had a feeling he would say that. No matter how beautiful, smart and independent Emma was, no one was willing to date her when they found out she had a kid. Emma couldn't blame them though. Between taking care of Emily, taking care a family of five in general, and doing her job as head of the Environmental Protection Agency in her city she had no time to for a relationship.

"It's okay. I'll see you later I have to go." Emma said while putting on her jacket heading for the door.

(((*****))))

"Send her in." Principal Simpson said irritably. He sat there and watched as his granddaughter come in with a guilty look on her face.

"What'd you do Em?" He asked annoyed.

"It wasn't my fault this time Grandpa. This jock was totally littering and there were two trash cans in front of him! I said hey there are two big trash cans in front of you why don't you just throw it in there instead of being an idiot and leaving it on the ground? He said Oh are you talking to me Shrimpo? And he laughed and walked away. So I decided he wants to ruin the environment how about I ruin the back of his head. So I through the can at his head maybe a bit too hard and then guess what he said? He called me a b*t$h! And that's when I knew it was GO TIME! Next thing you know I broke his nose and now I'm here!"

Principal Simpson was completely jaw dropped and then suddenly he couldn't help but start to laugh. He couldn't keep a straight face knowing his granddaughter was completely her parents child literally she loved the environment like Emma did at her age and knew how to knock a guy out like Sean did at her age. It was unbelievable.

"Can someone tell me what's so funny? First Uncle Jay and now you? I mean am I missing something?"

"No it's nothing honey. So did breaking his nose make you feel better?" He asked getting more serious. "Yeah, and it got him to shut up." Emily said with her biggest smile.

"Look Em, he's probably just a stupid Jock that does that all the time. You're so smart I mean look you skipped two whole grades and your already getting in school fights? I mean look at the bruises on your knuckles." "It doesn't hurt." Emily said unbothered and licking her fist.

"Ugh this is not how I wanted my day to go suspending my ten year old granddaughter on her first day of school. That's definitely a new one." Principal Simpson said tiredly. "Your mom's gonna be here in about half an hour kiddo. Go stop by your classes and grab all your work." He told her.

This isn't how Emily planned her day either. She didn't want to get in that fight and cause her mom to have to leave her job to come get her but sometimes it's just so hard to control her anger.

"Okay. Bye Grandpa. Love you." She said has she hugged and kissed Principal Simpson. "Love you to sweetheart. Stay outta trouble Em" They did their infamous handshake he taught her when she was four and then she was off to find her classes.

((((*****))))

Emily finally leaves the principal's office and grabs all of her classwork and she decides to use the rest of her time wisely. Since she's been here she realizes she hasn't really took time to tour the school or anything.

As she finally finishes she walked out the front doors of Degrassi and saw a book that caught her eye. She sat on the steps and started reading a Degrassi Reunion Year book that had all kinds of pictures from the years 2000-2007. She remembers those are the years her mom said she attended Degrassi and immediately starts flipping through the next page.

"Whoa, can't believe mom had braces." She said as she saw a picture of her mom, Manny, and two other guys. "And Aunt Manny had a uni-brow." She said laughing.

She recognized the guy with the glasses at her mom's friend's wedding last month but she never recognized the kid next to him making the funny face. Emily then scrolls through newer pages and notices her mom at around her age at a school dance with some guy with a jean jacket and brown hair. Her mom looked so happy. The guy not so much. Emily then scrolled to the next page and saw a picture of Manny and a cheer squad.

"Aunt Manny a cheerleader. Why I am not surprised." Emily said shaking her head knowingly.

The next page she saw her mom and the same guy from earlier again. They were cleaning trash from out of some place that looks like the woods. She never seen her mom look so happy and the guy next to her smiled a little too. On another picture her mom was on top of him trying to stuff some type of food in his mouth. It sort of looked gross. "Maybe it's that kind of vegan food mom always tries to feed me." She thought.

She started skipping a few more pages trying to find more pictures of her mom. The next picture she found she didn't look as happy. She had bangs now and was a bit taller. If anything she looked really tense and uneasy. Almost like she hadn't slept in weeks. The guy she was with in the earlier pictures seemed to not be in these unless that was him with a grey hoodie and some Goth chick. He did have the same eyes as the other guy. She rarely saw her with Manny at this time either.

Emily starts to scroll through the next set of pictures and notices her mother smiling again. She had long blonde curls in her hair with a long pink dress standing next to a guy who's tall and had blonde hair. She notices she hadn't seen the same guy from earlier. She also could tell her mom was sick during this time because she did look a little skinnier and a bit washed out which made Emily a bit taken back.

Later, on Emily saw many more pictures of Manny of course cheering at some of the football games. She notices her mom with the same guy from when they were younger except his hair was a bit longer and he looked a bit stronger. From the looks of it he was very handsome but had a mysterious look to him that intrigued her.

They were at a basketball game and her mom had the biggest smile on her face cheering for the basketball team while the guy next to her stared at her like she was the only girl in the room. It sort of melted Emily's heart watching him look at her like that. She never seen a man look at her mom like that. After a few more pages she notices the guy isn't in the book anymore.

She just saw her mom with the same kids from the beginning of the year book except for the guy without the glasses and one of her mom's close friends name Liberty. Later on, she saw pictures of Degrassi's prom and pictures of Uncle Jay and Aunt Manny as well as a picture of a memorial from the guy that used to hang with her mom from the beginning of the yearbook. She also saw a picture of her mom's class of 2007 graduation and notices her mom had a baby bump which didn't shock Emily because she always knew her mother had gotten pregnant before graduating high school. She just never told her by who.


	3. Piece By Piece

As, Emily finishes her book she finally sees her mom pull around the corner and by that time she knew she had to prepare herself for an earful. "Well here goes nothing." She said to herself.

((((*****))))

"Emily Hope Nelson, what is the matter with you how could you get suspended on your first day and what happened to your hand." Emma said slightly grabbing it. "Nothing," Emily said pulling back. "Look we'll talk about this later. I need to get you home and still be back at work in the next hour."

The rest of the car ride was silent after that. If there's anything Emily hates most it's disappointing her mom. I mean everyone knew Emily wasn't very well behaved and her attitude could be a little better but the only person really saw through all of that was her mom. It's like her mom always found a way to see that Emily meant well in the things she's done. In this case Emily did think she was doing the right thing by teaching that guy that it isn't okay to litter and ruin the environment. However, this time Emma didn't see it that way. Emily couldn't blame her though. Emma's a hard working single mother and barely gets an eight hour sleep. If anything she's never seen her look so tired and stressed out lately. Emily knew she didn't deserve to have to leave work just to bring her suspended daughter home.

((((*****))))

While pulling into the driveway Emily was still in thought about how horrible of a daughter she felt. "Emily, Manny should me home, she'll keep an eye on you and I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Try not to get into any trouble okay?" Emma said in her most pleading voice. "I won't." Emily said while looking down avoiding eye contact. "Emily I'm not mad it's just, I know things are hard right now and I'm just trying my best and I need you to do the same. I thought were in this together. New Year fresh start. You told me if I allowed you to skip fifth and sixth grade and attend Degrassi, you'd be done with all your fighting and shenanigans! You broke your promise young lady!" Emily said in her most stern voice. She never raised her voice like that to her daughter but she's finally reached her breaking point.

"I'm sorry Mom," Emily said with a soft voice. "I know sweetie. I love you I just need you to make better choices. We can talk about this later. Go get some rest I'll be home soon." Emma said while hugging her daughter. "I love you mom." Emily said while getting out of the car. "Love you more." Emma replied.

((((*****))))

Emily walked into her home trying not to make a sound. That last thing she needed was running into her aunt Manny and having to yet again explain the stupid reason she got suspended. She must've thought too soon because Manny was right in the kitchen. As soon as she tries to get to her room she hears foot steps behind her and decides to walk faster. "Your home early." Manny says with a grin. "Wow just noticing." Emily responded while trying to slam her door behind her.

Manny caught it with her foot instantly and with that she plopped on the bed right next Emily while almost hurting herself. "Your eight months pregnant. You shouldn't be so rough." Emily stated while trying to blast her rock band music on her headphones. Manny rolled her eyes at that comment. She wouldn't have to be so rough if she never tried to slam the door in her face.

"Look we need to talk. Why are you always acting like such a sour puss? You were never like that before we moved in. Especially towards me. Why do you hate me so much?" Manny asked. "What is it bothering you Mommy Dearest?" Emily asked in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you being so mean to me?" Manny asked with hurt in her voice and tears streaming down her face.

Emily was slightly confused then realized it's the hormones as soon as Manny broke down into her lap and cried harder. "Umm are you okay?" She said slightly patting her back trying to figure out what to do. "I mean I understand why you hate me. I mean I'm fat, and I look like a slob." Manny replied with mascara running down her face. "What are you talking about Aunt Manny your beautiful? You have long gorgeous hair and great style." Manny said trying her best to reassure her. "You know I used to be the hottest girl growing up and now look at me? My body looks like a snow man." Manny complained.

"You mean you used to look like this?" Emily said while pulling out that Degrassi Reunion year book she found earlier. Emily showed her the picture of Manny in a blue cheerleading uniform. Manny still had the same beautiful smile and dimples just with a little weight added on. "You know, I used to be one of the hottest girls at Degrassi!" Manny said with a bright smile while falling back onto the bed. "Yeah once you fixed the unibrow." Emily chuckled. Manny gasped and playfully kicked Emily in the back. "I'll have you know I was a guy magnet back then and I only got hotter and hotter." Manny smiled.

"Yeah lucky you," Emily responded. "You know your beautiful too Em. Maybe stop dressing like a vampire and add a little pop of color and you'll see a huge difference." Manny added. "No thanks." Emily said while shaking her head.

"Hey aunt Manny who's this guy?" Emily asked in a serious tone pointing the picture of a boy no other than Sean Cameron.

Manny knew it wasn't her place to talk to Emily about this and wished Emma would've done it a long time ago. She knew once Emily grew older she'd want to know at some point. After all Emma was the same way. Manny opened her mouth not knowing what to say. "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll talk to you later okay?" Manny said in a sincere voice.

((((*****))))

Once Manny left, it gave Emily some time to piece this all together by herself. This guy has been in the back of her mind the whole car ride home. Emily wasn't dumb, this guy had to have been someone special to her mom if he's been in her life from when they were her age up until they were teenagers. But the real question was why he isn't in her mother's life now. After all he must've meant a lot to her. It almost looked like they were in love.

"Wait a minute." Emily said to herself. She continued scrolling through pages and then soon realized something. She went back to that last picture of her mother and Sean from when they were at a basketball game. "If they were together in 2007 and I was born in 2007…."

She couldn't believe it. More so she couldn't believe her mom tried to keep this from her. No matter how smart Emily proved to be to her mother Emma still felt she needed to wait until she was older to find out about her father. She never told her why either so Emily never bought it up no matter how far in the back of her mind it was. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that guy was her father. It had to be. If they were together in that year she couldn't have been anyone else's and obviously her mom wasn't that kind of girl. Now she just needed to find out who this guy really was. She instantly flipped back through the pages to find his name.

"Sean Cameron?" she whispered to herself. She spent three hours looking online for information on him and before she knew it, it was dark out and she slowly found herself falling asleep.


	4. We all have dreams

It was 10 pm, pouring raining and Emma's car felt like it was going to break down at any minute yet all she could think about was racing home to see her daughter. She promised Emily that she would be home early tonight but once again Emma's meeting led on later than expected and she couldn't leave until a half hour ago.

As Emma came to a stop she took her anxiety meds then soon began fishing through her purse to find her phone and call Jay to come pick her up because it was obvious her car wasn't going to make it home in the next twenty minutes up the road. Just as the number began to dial

Emma's phone powered off.

"Well this is just great!" Emma said sarcastically. She then started looking deeply in her purse for her charger then realized she left it at work. Emma cursed to herself then took a deep breath finally settling with the fact that she she's just going to have to keep pushing this piece of junk car. "There's no going back now." She said quietly to herself.

 _ **How can I decide what's right**_

 _ **When you're clouding up my mind?**_

 _ **I can't win your losing fight**_

 _ **All the time**_

((((*****))))

Emma continued speeding down the road with hot tears streaming down her face. She hated nights like this where she's alone and forced to deal with the thoughts that run through her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if she didn't have this stressful fast paced life where she worked long hard hours coming home to left over for dinner and barely having enough time to bond with her daughter let alone family in general. Sometimes she wished she could just stop time or run away to a place that feels like a vacation every day with her beautiful daughter and maybe a man that will love her for all she is. "Yeah right." Emma said to herself.

 _ **Not gonna ever own what's mine**_

 _ **When you're always taking sides**_

 _ **But you won't take away my pride**_

 _ **No, not this time**_

 _ **Not this time**_

Emma knew more than anyone that those dreams weren't reality. At least not for her when she had a daughter to work for. Sometimes Emma wished she could just go back to being Emily's age where she didn't have to drive, work or even have a house of five to take care of. During that time she just wanted to save the world even if that meant getting rid of genetically modified foods or making a play about saving the environment.

Emma smiled knowing her daughter is exactly the same as she was at her age. Her daughter loves and is very passionate about the environment just as much as Emma was if not even more. It was amazing because was the daughter Emma always dreamed about. One that's strong minded, passionate, and independent just as much as she was.

 _ **How did we get here?**_

 _ **When I used to know you so well**_

 _ **How did we get here?**_

 _ **Well, I think I know how**_

But Emma couldn't help but realized how much Emily was like her father as well which haunted Emma every day. She never wanted her daughter to resent her for not telling her sooner about her father. But in Emma's eyes she thought she was protecting her.

 _ **The truth is hiding in your eyes**_

 _ **And it's hanging on your tongue**_

 _ **Just boiling in my blood**_

"I was protecting her." Emma said softly yet tiredly trying to reassure herself. Emma drove faster trying to ignore the thoughts running through her head but her thoughts would not stop.

 _ **But you think that I can't see**_

 _ **What kind of man that you are**_

 _ **If you're a man at all**_

Emma always told herself she would never regret her decision. She would be fine as a mother, have a career, and it'd be all she wanted.

"Then why do I feel like this!" She screamed to herself.

"Because you chose this life Emma." She screamed back to herself.

 _ **Well, I will figure this one out**_

 _ **On my own**_

 _ **(I'm screaming, "I love you so")**_

 _ **On my own**_

 _ **(My thoughts you can't decode)**_

Emma banged her hand on the Dash board in frustration. "C'mon!" Emma cried hysterically honking her horn at the car in front of her.

((((*****))))

As the car in front of her began to drive again Emma saw that the wind shield wipers she was using to clear the windows had suddenly stopped working causing her to lose sight of the road in front of her. However, this only caused Emma to drive faster knowing she was only ten minutes away and she was determined to get home to her family.

Suddenly, as Emma tried to wipe the tears from her face she felt her hands shake causing her to lose control of the wheel. She didn't know what was happening. It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and her mind was going to explode.

While her hands was shaking she tried to press down on the breaks with her feet but then her feet started to shake juristically causing her car to continue to swerve left and right.

Emma began to gain control of her vehicle just until her life flashed before her eyes and her head was face forwarded and impacted against her wheel while her car was faced forward against a brick wall in the middle of the high way. Emma could only see nothingness and darkness while everyone else saw horror.

 _ **How did we get here?**_

 _ **Well, I think I know how**_

 _ **Paramore- Decode**_


	5. Wake me Up when it's over

"Emily you need to wake up!" Jay whispered loudly while nearly shaking the life out of Emily.

It was 11:45 pm and the last thing Emily wanted was to have her sleep broken by her annoying uncle. After all she knew she needed as much sleep as she could get because she had bigger problems she had to handle soon.

"What do you want Jay?" Emily hollered before punching him.

"Ow! It's not me it's your mom!" Jay hissed while still in pain.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

There was a long pause between both of them and Emily's heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest right at any moment.

 _ **But how**_

 _ **Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?**_

 _ **'Cause my world revolves around you**_

 _ **It's so hard for me to breathe**_

"Look we can talk about this on the way. We just need to leave now. I don't wanna wake Manny." Jay whispered.

"Too late I'm already up!" Manny yelled while cutting on all the lights.

Jay rolled his eyes and threw his hands in defeat. The last thing he wanted was to wake his beautiful hormonal eight month pregnant wife out of her sleep and put her through more drama than she already has.

"Honey I need you to stay here with Cassie." Jay groaned.

"Too late, were both already dressed and I'm going whether you like it or not. We'll be in the car and the faster YOU get ready the faster you can explain to me what the He#L happened to my best friend!" Manny screamed before slamming and wobbling out of the front door with Cassie at her side.

Emily was still in shock trying not to imagine the worst of what could've happened to her mother.

Jay shook his head in defeat again and finally stood up grabbing Emily's hand. They needed to get out of there fast it was going to be a long ride.

"Grab your shoes and jacket kiddo." Jay sighed.

Emily did as told and in less than five minutes they were out the door.

The car ride was completely quiet after Jay announce the news. Manny sat in the passenger's seat gazing out of the window with tears shedding down her face. She couldn't fathom living without Emma. The girl who she's been raised with since her entire childhood. The girl who wiped her tears and picked her up when no one else was there.

One of the reasons that Manny loved Emma so much was that no matter how many bad decisions or how much trouble Manny would get herself into Emma never judged her and never left her side. Emma never abandoned Manny. Their even raising their own little families together which was amazing to Manny. It was the dream they always had as kids to be able to raise their own kids together just as they were when they were younger. If there was anything Manny was thankful for it was her long lasting friendship with Emma and if it were ever broken or taken from her she would be devastated.

 _ **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

 _ **Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

 _ **That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

 _ **There's no air, no air**_

Jay squeezed his wife's hand doing his best to reassure her that everything will be okay and that he'll be there for her. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the road but he was so lost in thought. When he got the phone call that Emma was in an almost fatal car accident and that she was fighting for her life he was speechless.

Never in a million years would he think of all people Emma would be put in this position. It was almost like this girl was bullet proof and like nothing could ever hurt her. He doesn't even remember the last time seeing her cry let alone in pain. Emma was such a strong person that even he knew that. It just didn't make sense. Without this girl he wouldn't have been able to marry the love of his life and have the family he always wanted. He wouldn't even have a place to lay his head if it weren't for her. She took his family in with no question. Despite all the rivalry and trouble they went through when they were younger he was glad they were finally able to move past it and actually become friends. It's crazy because their more like brother and sister which made this situation hurt Jay even more.

"Were here guys." Jay said softly causing all three girls to wake up.

Emily finally woke up and noticed they were parked right outside of the hospital. They had finally arrived. She thought if she were to sleep during the car ride that this would all just be a nightmare and when she woke up everything will be okay. But it wasn't. Her mother was in that hospital.

"C'mon girls." Jay whispered while slowly unstrapping Cassie's car set quietly waking her.

Emily watched as Jay held Cassie in his arms while locked hand and hand with Manny. Emily felt a small shiver run down her spine but still gave her best poker face while watching the family in front of her. They looked so well put together. No matter how annoying and irritating Emily found her aunt and uncle at times she couldn't help but envy them.

She always thought Cassie was lucky to have two parents that looked at each other every day as if it were their first time. Two parents that loved their child as if it were their most prized possession. She wanted what Cassie had of having a mother that she could see every day and that could smother her anytime she wanted. A father she could play sports with and tuck her in at night. A father that would carry her on his shoulders whenever she wanted. It was the family Emily always dreamt of but could never have and after tonight everything could change which scared her the most.

 _ **Got me out here in the water so deep**_

 _ **Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

 _ **If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

 _ **There's no air, no air**_

 _ **No air air, No air air**_

"Ready Em?" Manny asked while grabbing Emily's hand.

"Yeah, I am." Emily answered.

" **No Air" by Jordin Sparks Feat. Chris Brown**


	6. I don't know who you are

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked watching all four visitors run in together hand and hand.

"Yes, we need to see Emma Nelson. She was just rushed in here about few hours ago!" Manny answered.

"I'm sorry only family members permitted into her room." The receptionist informed.

"We are her family. Why else would we be here" Jay spat sarcastically.

"Do you have any valid ID or proof of relationship?" she challenged.

"Look we have none of that can you just let us in?" Jay shot back.

Emily didn't understand why this lady was being so difficult. After all this hospital was the place that called Jay immediately after admitting her mom. Emily didn't think she could wait another minute. Then again, she felt she could take all the time in the world. Just anything to take the pain away from seeing her mom in that hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in." The lady finished

"Look that girl in there is my sister we've practically known each other since we were her age." Manny said pointing to her three year old daughter.

"I'm sorry I just can't let you—

"No you're gonna be sorry if you don't let us in that room because in the next ten seconds I'm going to set this fu#%king hospital on fire. Please, try me if you will!" Manny screamed causing a scene.

Jay tried his best to calm his pregnant wife down but there was no use, which was one of reasons he wanted Manny to stay home. The woman could already see the fire in Manny's eyes. Manny can get very pushy and impatient under stress and being pregnant just makes it ten times worse.

"Okay, just give me a minute!" The receptionist pleaded nicely trying her best to contact Emma's doctor in the quickest manner.

"Okay, her room is on the third floor West wing room 304." The receptionist assured.

"Thank you!" Manny and Jay both said as they ran with Manny and Cassie toward Emma's room.

((((*****))))

Before making it to the floor they said a prayer in the elevator. If there something Emma taught them it was to always keep faith and they did exactly that. Once they were out the elevator they had finally made it to Emma's room.

They each stood in silence while watching Emma through the window of her door. She was lying in a hospital with her right leg elevated in a brace around her ankle. She had wires and monitors attached to her head and chest as well as her mouth and nose connected to an oxygen machine. It was definitely a sight that hurt to see especially of someone they all loved.

"Are you the family of Emma Nelson?" The doctor asked coming out of Emma's room.

"Yes, that's us." Jay answered.

"Okay I have good news and bad news. The good news is….. She survived this." The doctor stated.

"Emma Nelson's car was in a collision that could've cost her life because of how severe her impact was against the brick wall. If there weren't people on the road to assist for help in time, this situation could've gone very bad. Her surgery also went pretty well, one of the strongest patients we've ever had. She was able to get through it smoothly. I don't know who that girl is in there…. But she's a real fighter." The doctor announced.

"Of course she's a fighter that's Emma Nelson one of the strongest girls I know." Manny sang happily with tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe this miracle and knowing her best friend was going to be okay.

"This is amazing news Doc!" Jay said kissing and squeezing Manny to his side.

"What's the bad news?" Emily snapped at the doctor causing everyone to stare at her.

She didn't mean to be rude and ruin the moment of happiness knowing her mom just survived an almost fatal car accident. Someone had to rip the bandage off and of course that person would be Emily. Before Emily could celebrate anything she needed to know everything about her mom's condition.

After all Manny and Jay aren't Emily's parents, Emma was and was her only parent of that matter. Emily needed to know every surprise and every worry before she could be fully satisfied with everything. She was a proactive person just like her mother.

"The bad news, is that although she went well through the surgery she is in Acoma. She hasn't woken up on her own yet. Luckily, her surgery went smooth so we didn't see any signs of complications she could possibly have.

However, she is in Acoma and there is no telling how long it could last because it's ultimately up to her for whenever she wakes up. It could last many weeks and possibly months but seeing how fast she was able to get through her surgery without any complications, we don't think this should be a problem." The doctor informed.

"You guys are welcomed to go in and see her. Words of encouragement are a helpful. Her hearing each of your individual voices can alert her and help guide her to a speedy recovery. There are blankets and pillows in the closet as well as a love seat and bassinet for our little ones. The nurses will also be back to check in from time to time!" The doctor added.

"Thanks Doc!" Jay said tiredly. "You ready babe?" He asked Manny while walking into the room.

Manny was right behind him until she saw Emily still standing outside the room.

"Are you coming Em?" Manny asked curiously.

"Yeah I am I just have to go to the bathroom. That chili you made did not go down easy! It's gonna be a while!" Emily laughed while rubbing her stomach on her way to the bathroom.

"Ugh you're so gross!" Manny yelled back to her before entering the room.

((((*****))))

The room was painted grey with very dark and dreary low lights around the walls. It did look much updated unlike the hospitals back in her time though. This room had a comfy couch as well as a flat screen television hanging up on the wall.

"Emma did always have the best insurance plans." Manny laughed to herself.

Manny looked at them in awe seeing her husband and daughter already passed out on the sofa. She grabbed the blanket and pillows out of the closet and softly placed it on them and fluffed the pillow behind them. Sometimes it felt so unreal to Manny actually waking up in a home to people who actually loved her and never judged her. Having the loving family she always wanted. It was everything she could imagine. She softly kissed her husband and daughter before saying a small prayer to herself.

"Thank you Jesus." Manny whispered to herself before kneeling next to her best friend.

As, Manny softly rubbed Emma's hair out of her face she was able to see about four stiches on the peak of her forehead.

"Emma Nelson, the strongest girl I know." Manny smiled while gently gripping her hand.

"Last time I saw you like this you were giving birth to my niece and vice versa." Manny smiled with tears in her eyes.

"And if you don't wake up "Ms. Coo Coo Bananas" you're not going to be here to see your nephew being born!" Manny added rubbing her stomach.

Manny and Emma always dreamed of their future being exactly the way it is now. Having each of their own families and being able to raise them together just as they were when they were kids.

"Who would've thought you'd put up with me long enough to last more than twenty years. You're the best friend any girl could ask for Emma Nelson!" Manny whispered.

Manny definitely took this as a wakeup call. Neither of them saw anything like this ever coming but she was thankful Emma would be okay. No matter how long it would take Emma to wake up she'll be with her every step of the way. Manny thanked God every day for her friendship with Emma.

If there was any girl that never gave up on her from their childhood, to adolescence and even now it was Emma Nelson and vice versa. They were a team. She was glad to have her in her corner through growing up and being there for her through her abortion, when her parents kicked her out, and being part of the reason for how she met the love of her life. It was a long lasting friendship that could last a lifetime and Manny wouldn't trade it for the world.

"We love you Em. And we need you. We need you to wake up, especially your daughter. She needs you more than ever Em especially since she's asking questions that only you can answer." Manny hinted thinking about the question Emily asked Manny while they were looking at her old yearbook.

"She's a smart girl Em. Just like you were at her age. You're gonna have to explain to her sooner or later." Manny yawned.

"I love you Em." Manny sighed while gently hugging her.

With that Manny made herself comfortable snuggling right next to her husband and daughter before falling fast asleep on the sofa.

((((*****))))

It was 2:10 am and Emily was still in the bathroom trying to prepare herself to see her mother. After tonight everything would change maybe for the better or for worst. Luckily, she still had time while she was at home to pack her backpack with everything she needed because she knew tonight would be a long night. Knowing her mother was in Acoma was hard enough already and having to face her everyday while she isn't mentally here with her made it even worst and Emily knew she couldn't handle it.

Emily finally made it to her mother's room and saw Manny, Jay and Cassie passed out on the couch through the doors window. She could ear each of their snoring from outside the room. They must've so wiped out after everything that happened. Emily laughed and shook her head seeing Jay squeezed on the couch because of all the space Manny and Cassie was taking up. There wasn't even space for Emily. They were like a puzzle that all fit perfectly together. A mom and a dad with a daughter that was the spitting image of both of them. Moments like this are what Emily have always desired for.

((((*****))))

She opened the door trying to make little to no noise as much as possible but knew that wouldn't be a problem. She could already tell everyone on that couch were heavily asleep just by the sound of their snores. She was sure a bomb could go off and they wouldn't hear a sound.

Without hurting her mom she gently scooted her over and laid softly on the bed with her. Emily stared at her and slowly traced the lines along her mother's face. She can tell the stress and anxiety has really done a number on her which could've caused her car accident. She's never seen her mother in this position before and knew her stress could be the only reason why. Sometimes Emily just wished she could take all her pain away.

"Hi Mommy." Emily whispered wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay mom. The doctor said you're a fighter and that you're one of the strongest patients they've ever had." Emily said softly.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bad daughter lately. I know I've put you through so much and I'm so sorry mom." Emily cried.

"But I'm just glad you're okay Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I don't want to know." Emily sniffled.

"I know you'll wake up soon. That's how much of a warrior you are mom. This is just a minor setback mommy." Emily assured.

"And when you wake up your going to be even angrier with me because I won't be here. But I would hope you would forgive me just like I'm forgiving you for keeping him away from me all these years." Emily cried letting the tears fall freely from her face.

 _ **I'm standing on a bridge**_

 _ **I'm waiting in the dark**_

 _ **I thought that you'd be here by now**_

"I love you so much mommy. But I can't go another day without knowing who he is. And I hope he would want to know who I am. I hope he's everything I imagined him to be and more." Emily smiled.

"I don't care if he doesn't remember me or maybe not even wanting to know me. He might even have another family. But I have to meet him mom." Emily sighed before getting up.

 _ **There's nothing but the rain**_

 _ **No footsteps on the ground**_

 _ **I'm listening but there's no sound**_

It didn't take long for Emily to realize that life is too short after experiencing her mother's situation that woke her up tremendously. She couldn't wait another day and she needed to leave while she had the chance. It was now or never. It was at a bitter sweet time but it was the right time. No matter what the outcome would be Emily was going to take this chance.

"God I pray he loves me." Emily said shutting her eyes letting tears fall freely again.

 _ **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

 _ **Won't somebody come take me home?**_

"And if this is asking for too much I pray my mom's happy. Genuinely happy where she isn't stressed or in pain. Just happy and loved God. I can't see her in pain again or it'll break me." Emily cried cracking her voice.

"She works so hard and she deserves none of this pain. Take away all of her stress and anxiety. Whatever she's going through that she isn't telling me or whatever she's keeping from me, or running away from….. Whatever it is just let her know I love her and that it's going to be okay. Just bring her at peace and make her happy again." Emily cried softly.

Emily kneeled beside her mother and gently squeezed her and looked at her as if almost staring into her soul. "I love you mom and I hope this could fix both of are problems." Emily whispered before giving her mother one last kiss.

((((*****))))

Emily stood up tall preparing herself for the moment that could change her life. It was now or never. She gathered her leather black backpack and tried her best to make as little noise as possible while zipping her black leather jacket. She took one last look at the family in front of her and it instantly reminded of the reason she was doing this.

"It's gonna be okay." Emily said to herself confidently before walking towards the door.

Just as Emily tried to adjust the door knob to finally leave the room, she heard a faint noise that caught her attention from behind. She cursed herself hoping this wasn't the part that she thought would totally ruined her plans.

"Emmy?" A tiresome voice whispered.

Emily knew that voice anywhere which relieved her because that still meant her aunt and uncle were asleep.

Emily slowly turned around trying to be as natural as possible.

"Emmy?" Cassie's voice said louder.

"Shhhh." Emily whispered.

"You're leaving us?" Cassie asked.

"No I'll be back I promise." Emily squealed quietly while patting her cousin back to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Cassie whispered tiredly.

Emily hesitated on answering the question before realizing there was no good reason to lie. After all, she probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning and both Manny and Jay were still out cold asleep. There was nothing to lose.

"To find my dad." Emily confessed.

 _ **It's a damn cold night**_

 _ **Trying to figure out this life**_

 _ **Won't you take me by the hand?**_

 _ **Take me somewhere new**_

Luckily, Cassie fell asleep before she could even hear the answer. Emily gave her a soft kiss before carefully walking quietly away from the couch. She gave one last look at her mother as well at Manny, Jay and Cassie watching them sleep soundly sleeping on the couch. This was the family she loved and couldn't live without, but there was also a piece of that family that she was missing. Tonight she was determined to find to find it.

((((*****))))

"I love you guys." Emily sighed before closing the door behind her.

"It's gonna be okay." Emily said once again mentally preparing herself.

Within minutes she finally able to make it out of the hospital to proceed the plan that was going to change her life.

"Please God." Emily prayed once again thinking about the prayer she said earlier. She had to meet him and just like she said. It could fix both of their problems. For better or for worse. It was all or nothing and she would accept it for whatever it came to be. Without hesitation Emily finally left the premises and never looked back.

 _ **I don't know who you are**_

 _ **But I... I'm with you**_

 _ **I'm with you**_

" _ **I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne**_


	7. The Honest Truth

"This can't be happening!" Emma screamed through her unconscious mind.

"I need to wake up!"

Emma was still unconscious yet it was almost like her mind was still awake. She remembered hearing voices a few hours ago. The last voice she remembered was her daughter's. It almost sounded as if she were crying. She was telling her something but Emma still couldn't recall what it was. She wanted to respond but her body felt so paralyzed as if it didn't want her too.

"Okay Emma, snap out of it! The faster you find a way to get out of this, the faster you could go back to normal and pretend this whole thing never happened." Emma thought.

"Yeah, you could go back to that miserable stressful life that probably got you in this mess." Emma shot back to herself.

"Living in that small house, taking care of two kids and two adults who are having another kid that'll probably make your life a whole lot worse. Going back to that job you call a career you know you even like" Emma's conscious added.

It was the first time she felt completely alone. The first time she was able to be completely honest with herself about her feelings and emotions. No matter how harsh it sounded speaking about her family and speaking of her life in general, it was the honest truth. She was unconscious yet still able to think about all of the thoughts she suppressed and tried to run away from. Every thought she tried to run away from was flooding her mind.

"Things were so easy." Emma thought thinking back to before her daughter was ever thought of.

Don't get her wrong she loved Emily more than anything in the world and she would never regret her decision of having her even if it were at a slightly young age. But she had bigger dreams.

Instead of sitting behind a desk documenting and going to meetings about saving the world she actually wanted to travel the world and save it while doing so. She wanted to swim the beaches and oceans and collect the garbage found in it too. She wanted to travel to other countries and experience life and help the children in need as well. All she wanted was to make the world a better place for a career instead of just sitting behind a desk and not doing anything about it except bouncing off ideas that are never even being used.

But then he came back into her life. And as much as she tried to stay away from him, she couldn't. It always felt like a magnetic force. It felt like time had stopped and the only sound that was heard was the sound of each of their heartbeats. It was like magic. Toxic Magic.

(((*****)))

Since the first day they met she realized his kind eyes made her melt. He was attractive but that wasn't the first trait Emma saw. It was his demeanor. The way he carried himself like no other. He was mysterious yet intriguing. He had a rough past and was rough around the edges, but Emma saw through him. She saw through his heart. Most people thought he never had one.

"But I always knew he did." Emma said through her conscious.

He was broken and Emma saw it. She did what she'd done best. She fixed him.

As time went on it, life had changed and so had their relationship. Their passion felt like beautiful bright fire to the point where it had aggressed and turned into hate which caused them to drift apart and end what could've been.

And then he comes back again. And again. And again.

"But he's not coming back this time, because it isn't only me." Emma thought to herself.

If he left again Emma's heart wouldn't be the only one getting ripped out. No matter how much it ate her up inside knowing when he left he took her heart with him. She only has one priority and if getting her heart broken is something Emma could protect her from Emma was willing to take that chance.

"I have wake up!" Emma screamed once again.

"Ouch!" Emma shouted to the top of her lungs feeling a sharp pain run through her chest. This time it was consciously.


	8. Where am I

"Where am I?" Emma asked herself.

She noticed she were in a room with dim lights and saw that the sun was just coming up. She slowly looked and touched through the cords that were connected through her hands and chest as well as her head. After examining her cords and monitors and realized she was lying in a hospital gown she finally knew something bad had happened to her.

She looked across the room and saw Manny and Jay were asleep except for the big pair of brown eyes that caught her attention.

"Cassie?" Emma asked wiping her eyes to get a clearer view.

"Mommy?" Cassie shouted while tugging on her mother's arm.

"What is it sweetie?" Manny asked in her groggy voice.

Manny had finally looked to where her daughter was pointing and saw it clear as day. It was a pair of wide confused eyes staring right back at her. It was unbelievable that it happened so quickly until Manny realized it was her best friend on that bed. Emma Nelson, the strongest girl she knew.

(((*****)))

"You're awake!" Manny shouted hugging the life out of her best friend.

"Ow Manny that hurts." Emma cried out.

"Sorry Em I'm just so happy!" Manny beamed.

Manny's smile soon faded from watching tears form in Emma's eyes.

"Manny, what happened?" Emma whispered.

Manny stood in silence as she tried to figure out the best way to respond to her best friend's condition.

"You were in a really bad car accident Em. You almost lost your life. Luckily you were able to get here in time or this could've gone worse." Manny answered.

Emma choked on the tears she was trying to hold back after hearing the news. She's never been in a car accident in her life. She was always a safe and precautious driver. She needed to know what she did so stupid for that to happen to her.

The last thing she remembered was racing to get home while it was thunder storming and then she was reaching in her purse for her cellphone.

"After realizing I couldn't find myself I was nervous." Emma whispered to herself

"Okay, so." Manny responded trying to make sense of what Emma's trying to say.

"And then I tried looking in my purse for my pills and then-

"You take pills?" Manny asked?

"Crap!" Emma yelled slamming her body against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked confused.

"I had a stupid panic attack and forgot to refill my meds." Emma responded not realizing what she just said.

"What?" Manny yelled backing away from her.

That was the one thing Manny nor Jay were aware of. Ever since Emily was three Emily was diagnosed and had developed Anxiety and Panic disorder and the only person that was aware was her daughter and not because Emma had told her but because she just knew. Emily could always tell her mother didn't want anyone else to know which was why she had always kept it to herself. Emma was always consistent with her medication and which always kept her under control which made it hard for others to figure out that something was wrong with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Manny snapped.

"Manny I'm sorr—

"No we tell each other everything. This could've been prevented Emma. Do you not know what would happen if I found out I lost you? Or if Emily lost you?" Manny yelled back.

"Manny cmon why are you screaming like its not 6 am?" Jay yawned before looking at who his wife was shouting at.

"Greenpeace?" Jay said while rubbing his eyes and walking towards her.

"Not now Jay!" Manny said fuming.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked confused

"Emma has panic disorder and her pills weren't refilled which I'm pretty sure is why she freaked out causing her to almost lose her life." Manny yelled.

"Slow down Manny, you're on meds Emma? Why didn't you tell us?" Jay shot.

"I'm sorry." Emma said nervously.

"Emma, Me and Jay could've been able to help you in whichever way we could. We could've always kept you consistent with your medicine and made sure you'd never run out. We could've helped you in so many ways so that you wouldn't be stressed or anxious." Manny yelled getting angrier.

"Calm down Manny." Jay said while rubbing his wife's back.

"Greenpeace what she's trying to say is this could've all been avoided. We all live in the same house. You do so much for us, we wanna be there to help you in any kind of way as possible. Were family remember?"

"The last thing we want you to feel stressed or anxious about anything. We wanna help but you just gotta chill with secrets Greenpeace. This is serious you almost died!" Jay added.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess this was just something I wanted to fight through and handle on my own." Emma sighed.

" Just remember, you're not little Emma Nelson "Clean the Ravine" any more. You're old." Jay joked while playfully wiggling Emma's foot.

Emma laughed while watching the three people in the room who cared for her most stare back at her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the people who loved her. She then locked eyes with Manny watching tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry Manny." Emma whispered once again to her best friend.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Don't scare me like that again Coo Coo Bananas!" Manny smiled while hugging Emma tightly squeezing the life out of her on purpose.

"Manny you're hurting me." Emma cried out.

"I know." Manny grinned before finally letting her go.

Emma felt so safe and warm being surrounded by the people that genuinely loved her and wished this moment could last forever.

"I love you guys." Emma announced sofly.

Just as she was about to hug them she realized the most important person was missing.

"Where's Emily?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I'll check the bathroom because I have to pee." Manny replied

"And I'll check the cafeteria because I'm hungry anyways." Jay responded running out the room.

Emma laughed watching those two nutty parents run out of the room. They were perfect for each other since high school and still together till this day having the the perfect baby girl to match. It was a fantasy that happens only in a few people's lifetime. Something Emma wished could've happened for her. Luckily she still had the perfect baby girl at least to her knowledge.

"I'm guessing you're crazy parents forgot about you huh?" Emma smiled to her beautiful three year old niece.

Cassie shot her back a bright smile before walking and carefully climbing on the bed next to her aunt.

"Are you okay aunt Emma?" Cassie asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm okay honey. I just got a few boo boo's. Don't worry we'll be playing hide and seek and playing with are dolly's in no time!" Emma smiled back.

"I'll kiss it and make you feel better." Cassie smiled gently kissing her aunts forehead.

Emma couldn't help but think about Emily when she was Cassie's size. Through all her nervous breakdowns and panic and anxiety attacks watching Emma fall to pieces Emily was always there to encourage her and put her back together. She gave Emma something to live for and knowing that is what made Emma push to try harder everyday not only for her but for her amazing daughter.

Aw thank you Cas." Emma grinned back to her niece.

"You're gonna be a great big sister." Emma added with a bright smile watching Cassie's eyes light up.

"And speaking of big sister, do you know where your cousin is?" Emma playfully asked knowing it's taken a little longer to come back in the room from wherever she is.

"Nope." Cassie playfully answered.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked jokingly.

Cassie smirked giving Emma a playful grin. She didn't know where Emily was. At least to Emily's knowledge.

`"She see her Dah Dah." Cassie whispered while laughing and running away to the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Emma asked trying to process and understand what she just heard. Literally.


	9. New Places Same Faces

Taking a deep breath Emily had reached into her backpack to look for her hundred dollar bill she had been holding on to for the last two years hoping to only save it for emergencies. In this case it was.

"One ticket to Wasaga Beach please," Emily smiled to the woman at the ticket information desk.

"That'll be twenty five dollars sweetheart." The woman smiled back.

As Emily reached into her pocket to pull out her fifty dollar bill all of her change fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Emily cringed while trying to gather everything as fast as she could.

"It's okay sweetheart. May I ask are you here alone?' The woman asked curiously noticing Emily's young features.

Emily could suddenly feel the tiny beads of sweat dripping from her face remembering you had to be fourteen and above to ride alone.

"Quick think of something stupid." Emily thought to herself while trying to avoid contact with the woman.

"Actually, my mother's in the bathroom and she wanted me to buy my ticket and get a good seat on the train early. She should be here very soon." Emily said confidently hoping the women would buy it.

"Oh alright, I completely understand. I have four kids and I tell them to do the same thing when we're at the grocery store." The woman laughed.

Emily smiled back politely, as she handed the woman her cash.

"Here's your change! Enjoy your ride." The woman finished.

Emily ran to the train as fast as she could before the woman could change her mind. There was only five minutes until the conductor finished his last call and Emily wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Last call for Wasaga Beach! All aboard?" The conductor shouted.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Emily whispered tiredly.

"Have a seat wherever you'd like." The conductor said proudly.

(((*****)))

Emily walked as slow as she could taking her time to find the warmest seat on the train. It'd also be the first time she'd sat in the last five hours and where she'd be sitting for three more so it had to be perfect.

"Hey did you see anyone sitting here?" Emily asked the red headed woman that was in the seat behind.

"Sorry what'd you say?" The woman asked nicely while pulling out her headphones to get a better hearing.

"I asked if you've seen anyone was sitting here." Emily asked once more this time with a lot more attitude.

Emily was slowly seeing herself getting crankier by the minute from her long walk and lack of sleep and knew she could fall asleep anywhere at this point. Even the ground didn't seem like a bad idea.

"No I haven't feel free to knock yourself out." The woman smiled back understanding she was looking a little girl who was for sure not in the mood. Although she had an attitude she couldn't help but notice it was the cutest thing.

Without hesitation, Emily tossed her bag on the shelf above her and plopped on the closest seat next to the window. Within the next second she fell sound asleep.

(((*****)))

"Oh no don't tell me it's gonna be like this for the next three hours." The woman's husband joked hearing Emily's loud snore all the way from the bathroom.

"I think it's cute. You should've seen her when she first asked if anyone was sitting there, she looked like she was gonna rip my head off! At least now I could tell why she was so cranky." The woman added as they both watched the young girl sleep.

"I wonder where her parents are. She's so young." Her husband asked worriedly.

"Maybe she's here alone. Going on adventure. Like we are?" The woman joked while smiling cheekily into her husband's shoulder.

"Yea only were adults. She's just a kid. I wouldn't want my daughter on a train with complete strangers." He cheekily smiled back while smelling and kissing his wife beautiful auburn hair.

"Wish we could work on making are baby right now" He added while picking up his wife's hand showering with kisses.

"She looks cold." The woman whispered.

She gently moved her husband's hand to peak out of her chair to get a good look at the young girl in front of them. There was something about this girl that she just couldn't put her finger on.

(((*****)))

 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open watching the passengers around her. The car was completely quiet and the train tracks and horn were the only sound to be heard. She looked out of her window to observe the land around her and saw that it was moving at a fast paced yet towards a destination that will change her life forever.

Emily then noticed a black soft furry throw blanket laid on top of her. She slowly looked around wondering who might've given it to her because she didn't remember packing a blanket at all.

 _I'll be by your side_

 _You know I'll take your hand_

"You looked a little cold." The woman behind her peered.

"Thank you." Emily said nervously.

"Do you know how much longer until this train gets to Wasaga?" Emily blurted.

"About twenty minutes." The woman smiled back.

There was an awkward silence. Emily was always taught to never speak to strangers but these people behind her seemed nice. At least the woman did. She couldn't help but notice the man beside her with dark curly hair was snoring up a storm.

"Is that your husband?" Emily giggled hearing his heavy snore.

"Yup he is. The love of my life." The woman laughed noticing her husband's snore was nearly catching each passenger's attention.

"Wake up Hound Dog. Were about to be here soon." The woman whispered softly nudging his shoulder.

"Hound Dog? Says the girl who farts in her sleep." Her husband yawned.

"Ugh, I do not you idiot." She laughed playfully punching his shoulder.

Emily smiled weakly watching the way the woman smile at her husband. Their eyes were such doe like as if they the best of friends and lovers that adored each other.

"So where's your parents? Don't tell me you snuck on here alone?" The gentlemen asked playfully pretending to be shocked.

Emily smiled trying to figure out the best way to answer this question. She could be honest, after all these people whom she'd barely knew seemed cool almost as if they'd done this at her age. She then noticed the black leather book that read "Poetry Out loud" in bold print.

"Wait a minute you write poetry?" Emily beamed.

"Do I? I've been into writing and journaling probably since about your age. It's almost like my peace of mind!" The woman sang.

"Well between me and you guys I sort of been going through depression for the last two years." Emily confessed in her most nonchalant way.

Emily never mentioned to anyone was that she's been battling depression since she was seven years old. Most people thought she had it all figured out because of how smart, confident, and edgy she was on the outside. Luckily Emily was never a transparent person and no one was ever able to see the pain she's been through behind closed doors.

Emily was forced to grow up and mature at very young age. While her classmates had families to attend their ballet recitals and basketball games, Emily was alone in her bedroom trying her best to figure out how she'd make it towards the next day. There was only so much a little girl could take. Luckily, behind all the tears Emily was still strong enough to let it go unnoticed.

All before the age of seven Emily was forced to watch her mother go through panic and anxiety attacks. Emily remembered being only three years old sitting on her mother's lap on the kitchen floor watching her mother cry her eyes out. As she got older there were also days where she'd have to stay home alone while her mother would work so much. There were also times where she wouldn't see her until the following day.

Jay and Manny were now living with them which made things a little less lonely and it also bought a little light to her and her mother's happiness. Unfortunately, Emily still felt broken and with her mother getting in that car accident she knew her mother was too. It felt as if something were missing from each of their hearts that they couldn't live without and Emily wouldn't sleep another day until she found it.

The woman looked at the young girl and was completely jaw dropped as to what she just heard and felt it in her soul.

 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

"I see." The woman whispered back feeling her husband squeeze her hand tightly.

"Reading poetry or just writing or playing basketball or just doing anything to keep me busy helps to get my mind off my issues. Sometimes the things I write too just gives me hope. It's helped me get through a lot." Emily sighed.

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No, I won't give in_

"Me too." The woman smiled to herself. She then looked down to her wrist observing the healed wounds that were once there. The scars would last her a lifetime but what she learned along the way would last forever.

"So what's your name?" Emily asked.

(((*****)))

"Next Stop Wasaga Beach! We will be arriving in five minutes please gather your belongings!" The conductor shouted through the intercom.

"Hang on!" Emily sang while standing on her chair to reach her bag and jacket that was on the shelf above her. Emily tried her best to be as careful as she could but it obviously didn't work out in her favor. Just as she tried to grab her jacket her backpack came tumbling to the ground bursting open scattering her belongings everywhere.

"We gotcha kid." The guy said getting up to help Emily gather her items that had fell out of her backpack.

Emily was just about to thank him until she noticed he looked a little out of the ordinary. It was like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily asked until she realized what he was doing. He was observing the book that Emily had found yesterday.

"Babe come here, you gotta see this!" The guy beamed to his wife.

"You know this school?" Emily asked wondering why the lovely couple was so fascinated by her book.

"This was are old high school. That's me right there, with the crinkly hair and plaid skirt." The woman giggled pointing to a picture of her back in grade eight.

"And that's me with my old band." The guy smiled while skimming through the yearbook.

"You both went to Degrassi?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding that school was practically our entire childhood." The woman laughed.

"You're Ellie Nash?" Emily questioned looking back at the picture.

"In the flesh! Well Ellie Manning now of course." The woman smiled gushing to her husband.

"And I'm Craig. You know just in case anyone cared." The guy joked sarcastically.

Emily examined the couple for as long as she could while looking back at the pages of her book.

"Do who know he is?" Emily whispered pointing to the picture of a guy with light blue eyes wearing a denim jacket and biker boots.

"Of course, that's Sean Cameron! We go way back. Literally, he practically saved my life one day. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Craig said proudly .

"He was definitely a good guy. Well at least while he wasn't dating my girl." He joked.

"Oh like you cared. " Ellie teased mushing her husbands face. "Why do you ask?"

Emily hesitated on answering her question. She knew she'd look crazy if she ran around telling strangers that she's looking for her long lost father.

"Last call for Wasaga Beach?" The conductor shouted.

"I have to go!" Emily insisted to the couple while trying to gather her backpack and jacket as fast as she could.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ellie shouted back trying to catch up with Emily as they all hurried from their seats.

"Emily Nelson!" Emily shouted back from behind.

"Emily Nelson? Where the hell?" Ellie Whispered to herself now now running faster.

(((******))))

Emily ran up in down the train car trying to find the nearest exit she still hadn't came across. She needed to get away from this couple. Emily didn't understand why they were asking so many questions. Emily could already feel a lump develop in her throat. She could feel the regret about her decision of opening up to these people already.

"What if they go to the conductor or even worse the police. They're going to screw up my entire plan!" Emily panicked to herself.

Within seconds, Emily felt her feet moving even faster and her heartbeat racing. She had to get away from them. Just as she felt the couple getting closer she saw an exit towards the end of the last train car. Without turning back Emily ran as fast as she could and finally made it to the last exit of the train. Emily didn't even bother to run down the steps. Instead, Emily leaped off the train landing face front on her backpack while the rest her body fell to the concrete.

(((*****)))

Emily finally saw the train leave it's destination and felt a wave of relief. Even though her knees and elbows were now drenched in blood because of her rough fall to the ground it didn't take away from the fact of knowing she made it Wasaga Beach almost all in one piece.

Just as Emily was about to dust herself off to continue her journey she felt two soft hands grip her arm.

Emily's smile immediately vanished and all of her thoughts of her plan foiling somehow we're now running through her mind. She tried to cover her face by brushing her hair in front of her face but there was no use. Instead she chose to just keep her eyes close and hoped that whoever was behind her would just let her go free. It had to be a police or some other authority figure because she was sure she was out of sight and out of mind of the couple she was just running from. Unfortunately, she spoke too soon.

"You're okay, we won't hurt you or anything." Craig promised sincerely while trying to look in Emily's eyes.

Although those words, sort of bought comfort to Emily she was still confused as to why these people were so concerned about her.

"Why can't you both just leave me alone?" Emily spat yanking her arm and while trying to walk way as fast as she could.

"Sean Cameron! He's your father isn't he?" Ellie shouted from behind leaving the young girl in front of her frozen in her tracks.

 _Keep holding on_

' _Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through_

" _Keep Holding On" Avril Lavigne_

(((((*****))))


	10. Back in one Piece

"Spike, I've looked everywhere! I checked every floor, the cafeteria, the bathrooms, I even peaked in the ICUs and the other rooms around here that were off limits and I still couldn't find her!" Jay cried out.

It's been almost hours since Jay and Manny finally found Emma awake in her room. Besides her sprained ankle and stitches she seemed perfectly fine in their eyes. Fine enough to be discharged from her room at at any second by now which meant that she'd be perfectly fine to kill Jay and Manny if they walked back in her room without her daughter in hand.

"Mrs. S I don't think you understand! Your daughter's gonna kill us if we go back in there without Bam Bam and I don't know -"

"Let me speak to the damn Manager!" Jay heard a woman scream from across the hall.

As he walked closer towards the end of the hall, it didn't take long for him to realize whose voice it belonged to.

"Hang on Mrs. S" Jay said running towards the front desk of the hospital.

"What, does this Hospital only hire idiots?" Manny screamed in rage to the concierge assistant.

"Someone remove her!" The woman yelled frantically to the security guards behind her.

"Don't touch her, I her I got it!" Jay barked to the security guards before they could take a step any further.

Jay gently pulled his wife from behind, removing her off the table and out of the woman's face. He was relieved that he got there in time because she was going to stick her claws into someone at any second.

"I thought we talked about a better way at handling your anger babe. That woman would have sued us for every penny we don't have." Jay muttered to Manny while trying to pull her into a more private area.

"I'm not going anywhere Jay! These idiots let Emily walk out of this hospital alone in the middle of the night!" Manny screamed back.

Within that moment, Jay dropped his wife's hand as if it were on fire and walked back to the desk immediately with Manny in tow.

"What is this place ran by idiots!" Jay shouted banging his fist against the desk.

"Excuse me sir I think you should-"

"How could you let a ten year old girl walk out those doors in the middle of the night and not even bother to stop her?" Jay yelled cutting the woman off.

"Okay, I'm going to need you both to listen up loud and clear!" The woman snapped as she was getting out of her seat to look both Manny and Jay in the eye only to see red.

"Yes, I saw her walk out the door and no I wasn't gonna chase her! Watching others people's children is not our responsibility, it's the parents! It isn't our fault that you two were unable to keep your eyes on your own children." The woman added causing the room to go silent.

"I'm surprised you two are even expecting another kid knowing you can't even take care of the kids you have right now!" The woman laughed as she sat back down.

Jay could only see Manny's eyes well up as to what she just heard from the woman and knew at any second he was going to gut that woman himself.

"It's okay, Jay lets just go." Manny said softly from behind gently holding on to his shirt tail.

Jay did just as he was told and followed Manny out the door right after tossing the F bomb to the concierge and at whoever else that was still left behind him.

(((*****)))

"Are you guys serious? It's already past noon and she's been missing since last night? You both literally only had one job which was to keep an eye on Emily and you're own daughter!" Spike yelled

Meanwhile, you have my daughter who's in the process of trying to recover herself from a bad car accident babysitting Cassie? Emily could be anywhere right now all because of two irresponsible adults!" Spike shouted to Manny once drawing attention to herself as she entered the hospital.

Manny could already feel the disappointment and anger raise in Spike's voice and knew she had every right to be. Her daughter whom have provided them with everything her and her family needed for the last three months was put in a terrible car accident was awaken and stabled only wanted nothing but to see her daughter who was now missing.

The last thing Emma needed was more stress on her plate and both Manny and Jay were bound to not make that happen.

As Jay tried to keep his eyes on the road, he looked on the passenger side and noticed tears were welling in Manny's eyes and could tell the conversation Manny held with Spike wasn't going well. Right in that minute, Jay stopped the car instantly on the side of the rode and gently snatched the phone from Manny.

"Look, you have every right to be angry! But, right now we just need you to hear us out. Can you do that for us, please?" Jay begged in his most sincere voice.

Spike stood outside of Emma's door only to find her daughter and Cassie fast asleep on the hospital bed with a children's book in between them. Once Spike had received a call that Emma had awaken from her A Coma, it was like a boulder had been lifted. Getting a phone call about your daughter being in an almost fatal car accident was something Spike wouldn't wish on anyone let alone a parent.

It amazed Spike so much of how strong her daughter was, that it brought tears to her eyes. Her daughter turned out to be such a great mother all on her own. Her granddaughter was wonderful and has such a great head on her shoulder just as Emma did at her age. She just didn't understand how Manny and Jay were so careless as to let Emily out of their sight especially, at her mother's most vulnerable moment.

"Please Spike" Manny said softly as Jay squeezed her hand.

After hearing Manny's voice crack Spike felt a wave of sympathy fall over her. She took one last look out of her daughters window before giving all of her full attention.

"I'm listening." Spike whispered as she sat down on the bench outside of her daughter's room.

"This plan will work out fine Mrs. S, I promise!" Jay cheered happily.

"Once you've finished visiting Emma, all you have to do is take Cassie for the day. Manny and I will search for Emily and we'll throw an entire search party if we have to. Give us some time, and if she still isn't found by midnight, you have the green light to call the police and tell Emma about everything, okay?" Jay begged.

There was a long silence that stood between Jay and Spike after she was given their idea. Although Spike believed there were no excuses to Manny and Jay being irresponsible, she also realized how close Manny was to her due date of going into labor.

They already had a daughter of their own that they had to keep track of and knowing how adventurous and rebellious her grand daughter, Spike knew last night couldn't have been easy for anyone.

"What do you say Mrs. S, it's already 2 pm and were running out of time. " Jay panted through the phone.

Spike took one last breath before considering her final answer for the couple. The last thing anyone wanted was to add anymore stress on Emma. There was no use in getting the police involved until she was sure they were needed.

After all, Manny and Jay knew more than enough people to search for Emily instead of the police getting involved and having her Emily's face plastered all over the news. She also knew Emily was so intelligent and bright for her age that she was ten times as sure that she was safe and had faith she'd be okay. At least that's what Spike tried to convince herself.

"You have until midnight! You both better find my Grand daughter, or else she won't be the only one going missing. Are we clear?" Spike growled into the phone before hanging up.

"Crystal," whispered Manny before looking Jay into the eye.

Jay kissed Manny's hand before pulling his lever and putting his car back in drive. Today was going to be a long day but they refused to let this town sleep before their niece was found without a hair out of place.

"Were coming for you Bam Bam" Jay promised,


	11. Haunted

"Your mother must be worried Emily. Do you want to at least call her to let her know you're okay?" Ellie said softly, as she distracted Emily from seeing Craig take a snapshot of her on his iPhone.

"How could she be worried? She's in Acoma." Emily snapped while rolling her eyes.

"Your mother's in Acoma?" Ellie whispered sadly toward Emily who continued to avoid contact.

"I'm sure there's someone who's concerned about you being missing right now from back home."

Emily instantly thought of her aunt and uncle and then Cassie once that question was given. Jay and Manny were probably out of their minds right now looking for her. With Manny being pregnant with all her hormones out of place, this was most likely gonna add more stress to her and even Jay since he had Manny, Cassie and the baby to take care of all at once. She also thought about her grandparents that are probably throwing a search party right now to find her. She told Snake she'd stay out of trouble and most importantly she tried to convince her mom that would as well.

Unfortunately, today there were a lot of promises broken but there was no time to look back. She had come too far just to go back to her wonders and what if's. She had so much love back home but she needed to also find the love that was lost and she wouldn't let these people stand in her way.

Emily looked at her watch once more and knew the Wasaga's bus schedule by heart. If she didn't get to that bus stop in the next minute she was going to be stuck in this same place for a whole other hour. These people were damaging her plans from left to right, and she was determined not to let another second go to waste.

"Look what do you want from me? I can handle myself! If I managed to sneak out of a hospital in the middle of a night and walk a million miles to a train station just to sneak on it to Wasaga, then I can manage to navigate myself around this town to find my dad!" Emily screamed in rage to the couple as she ran towards the bus stop.

Both Ellie and Craig looked at each other in confusion and saw that nothing was getting through to this young girl at all. There was something else about this girl that was completely obvious but neither of them was able to put their finger on it.

"C'mon!" Craig insisted grabbing Ellie's arm to catch up to Emily.

"Look, you're like eight and its broad day light! Do you really think someone's not gonna notice you wandering alone in this town and not say anything. You'll go straight to the cops." Craig worriedly shouted.

"First all I'm ten, and I'll be fine!" Emily shouted over her shoulder as she finally made it on to her bus in time with the couple about ten feet behind her.

Emily finally gathered her breath as she found the closet seat towards the back of the bus and sat near the window to breathe within the breeze she could finally enjoy. To her amazement her phone was fully charged along with seventy missed calls from Manny, Jay, Spike, and Snake and some other random numbers. She also found some nasty text messages Manny had given her that basically said she's gonna kill her if she doesn't answer the phone.

However, Emily had faith in what she was doing and knew somewhere in her heart this will all work out. She finally smiled with the greatest relief she'd felt the most this day. Emily finally ignored the wandering looks that the people on the bus were constantly giving her and the constant phone calls by her family by feeding two birds with one seed.

She'd plugged in her headphones and turned her phone on airplane mode. She leaned her head back and finally enjoyed the music that was brought to her ears and tuned out the world around her. Without another second, Emily had looked out of the window and watched the couples faces fade away as the bus moved through the towns of Wasaga.

(((*****)))

"You're making a coffee run? Mind squeezing one in for me to Sam?" Sean Cameron cheekily smiled to his brunette assistant Samantha.

"Anything, for you boss man" Samantha smiled while winking flirtatiously towards Sean.

"What do you say tonight we get outta here a little early and head to my place for some one on one time?" Samantha stated while casually rubbing Sean's hair.

"Sorry babe, got a lot of paper work to do tonight. Maybe Saturday night?" Sean offered while still keeping his eyes toward his laptop.

It was already five PM which makes about eleven hours since Sean's been here. The most he'd probably slept last night was probably about a little less than five hours. However, he didn't let that little ounce of sleep stop him from coming to work and doing what he loved which was managing his very own Car shop "Cameron Custom Cars"

After leaving the Army almost about five years ago Sean was determined to meet the Goal he's wanted to achieve since he was fifteen which was opening his own successful car shop. It's been open for almost about two and a half years and he's been making such good business that it's probably the most money he's ever had in his whole life.

That's saying much from being raised in trailer park and being put on student well fare and barely having a place to lay his head. He finally had his life put in place. He had his own custom Porsche along with a two story house that was right on Wasaga beach. His parents were taken care of and most and basically everyone else that had helped him get this far within his life.

" _Sean? Don't psych yourself out. Nobody knows cars like you do. You deserve this job you're good." Sean heard._

It was a voice he'd never forget that constantly replayed in his mind throughout this entire journey and a voice that'd probably haunt him the rest of his life.

"When don't you have paper work? Are you serious, I have to wait two entire days to get some alone time with my man?" Samantha asked while casually straddling Sean's lap while attempting to kiss his neck.

"Well, were having alone time now." Sean smiled up at her instantly being bought back to reality.

"Just go easy with the Hickey's Sam. While you get to leave early, I still have to stay here and take care of business and the last thing I need is to hear shit talk from the guys and about them figuring out who did it." Sean said rolling his eyes.

"I still don't understand why you don't wanna be official and just let everyone know were dating. It's really not that big of a deal." Sam said slowly releasing herself from Sean's lap leaving Sean high and dry.

"Babe, you just started working here as my temporary assistant. Even though this is just a car shop, I still want everyone around her to take me and my work seriously. I don't want anyone around here thinking the reason your still here is because were just screwing. Next thing you know these guys are probably gonna start bringing their girls around which will lead them to start paying more attention to them than to their actual jobs." Sean assured trying to be as gently but as blunt as possible.

"So is that what we're doing? Were just screwing? Do you even wanna be with me?" Samantha snapped angrily.

Samantha looked like a model on the cover of a Vogue Magazine. She had deep chocolate brown eyes shaped like almonds. She wore a tight black pencil skirt that went great with her beautiful tan legs and a white button up blouse that was unbuttoned just enough for his imagination. Her brunette beach waved hair stopped just below her shoulders and was pulled behind her ears and her face was filled with so much make up that was just begging to get on Sean's shirt.

However, with all the beauty that was showed it still wasn't enough to distract Sean from doing his job and being taken as professionally as possible at his craft. Ever since he's opened up his shop about four years ago, he's never had time to really be put into an exclusive relationship.

For some reason he felt cursed with the affect he had on the girls he dealt with. Women would be taken back by his broad shoulders and attractiveness and especially since he was so good in bed, they'd totally forget about what Sean had told them in the first place which was him being complete unready to settle down. All he wanted was to screw. Literally, nothing more nothing less and unfortunately this girl was just now realizing his motives. The truth had always hurt.

"Look, told you this was what I wanted before we even started. I'm just not ready for a real relationship yet. It's nothing against you, I promise." Sean smiled hoping he'd convince this woman to not even think about leaving.

One of the reasons was because she was one of his best assistants. She worked at the speed of lightening and kept up with all of the shit he didn't have time to keep up with himself. Her resume was incredible and she'd never missed a day since the first day she started working which was about a month ago.

He couldn't lose her and ironically this will be the second girl he'd lost because of this situation. His other two assistants quit for this exact same reason as well which was why he always dreaded sleeping with the woman in his workplace and only wanted to keep his private life strictly away from it.

"We've been doing this for a month Sean. Just let me change your mind tonight?" Samantha whispered as she started massaging his shoulders.

"Look, I already told you what I wanted. I'm just not ready. Can we just talk about this another time? I'm gonna be here a little later tonight and I need as much coffee as I can get. Can you just please go get me some coffee?" Sean said getting more irritated.

"Get your own coffee! I quit!" Samantha said yanking herself from Sean's lap rushing towards his office door and slamming it leaving Sean high and dry in silence once again.

"And there goes, assistant number three." Sean huffed as he wiped the sweat from his face.

Sean stood up and looked outside his window and saw that the sun was slowly setting. The greatest thing he loved about Wasaga was the beaches and sunsets that occurred after every long day. It left the sky filled with the colors that just bought peace to his existence and to the crazy world he was bought up in.

He looked back to his desk and saw so much paper work that needed to be filed, and so many business meeting and investments that needed to be scheduled. This was supposed to be Samantha's job but once again he let her get distracted from the work she was supposed to be getting done by sleeping with him. Imagine if they were to start dating or being exclusive. The stacks of paper would've reached the roof.

"This sucks." Sean said to himself as he walked toward his mirror trying his best to groom back up his appearance. If he was gonna get his own coffee he refused to let the guys see what last territory marks his ex-assistant left on him.

" _You always know what to say to make me feel better. Go knock em dead!" The voice that once played in Sean's head continued. A voice he'd hope hear again one day._

 _(((*****)))_

"Please I've been walking all day just let me in!" Sean heard a voice shout from the outside of his office.

"Sorry Princess were closing soon and our boss strictly uses these hours for his own independent work time!" Sean heard from one of his workers.

"We don't do bathroom runs unless you're buying something!" The worker shouted once more.

"Please I just need to meet Sean Cameron!" The voice screamed.

With that, Sean immediately left his office almost jogging down his hallway to find who needed him at this time after hours. Shop was gonna be closing soon and he didn't remember scheduling any meetings or appointments during this time.

"It's okay, Lenny I got it!" Sean shouted from a far before reaching the front entrance of his shop.

"How may I help- Sean asked before he was stopped in mid sentenced once he realized who he was speaking to.

"Hey, sweetie how can I help you?" Sean asked in the gentlest kind hearted way.

The young girl was speechless. It was like she was staring into his eyes as if she were looking at a ghost.

(((*****)))

Emily starred at the tall figure that stood above her. He had short wavy dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail. About three tattoos that showed on his forearm that was partly covered up by his cuff sleeves. He had piercing greyish blue eyes that intrigued her just as it did in the year book she found.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" The man asked worriedly.

Emily was trying her hardest to relax and stay calm but she couldn't bare to do it. Her body was trembling, her palms were sweating and every time she tried to speak she could feel her voice shattering like glass.

"I, I think you're my, your my father" Emily croaked feeling every ounce of toxicity and vomit that was arising in her throat.

"What?" The man gasped spitting out his coffee all over the front desk counter causing attention from every worker in his shop.

"I think, I'm gonna be sick." Emily cracked.

"Oh no." Emily gulped before throwing up all over the floor beneath her, luckily missing the shoes of the person who stood in front of her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Emily yelled frantically after seeing the chunky vomit mess she made.

The man in front of her was still in shock from what she had said seconds ago before he could even notice the vomit beneath him. However, she did notice the entire car shop was staring at her as if she were a deer in headlights. It felt like the room was spinning and everyone around her was shrinking tremendously. It was like she was being closed into a small room and her back was against a wall with nowhere to run or hide.

"I can't, I can't breathe!" Emily shouted as she tried to gasp for the smallest amount of air she could reach.

Before she knew it, her body felt as hot as lava and her eyes were slowly blurring until she could see nothing but what was in the back of her head. Her body felt weightless and her legs were unable to frame and support her anymore leaving her to faint into the arms of no one other than the one and only Sean Cameron.


	12. Sound Asleep

"Sean that kid just said you're her father! What the he*l is going on?" Lenny asked as he watched Sean carry Emily in arms towards his office.

"Nothing, I just need you get that vomit up and then close up shop. Everyone needs to leave now!" Sean ordered as he gently laid Emily on his couch.

"Now Lenny!" Sean demanded once more seeing that Lenny still wasn't moving.

"Gotcha boss," Lenny responded realizing that Sean was not in the mood this time.

(((*****)))

Sean stood still at the foot of his desk and kept his eyes focused on the girl asleep in front of him. It's been about three hours since she's passed out. Luckily, she's breathing and she looked fine. It just looked like she hadn't slept at all from seeing the bags underneath her eyes from where she stood first. She also had some fresh cuts and bruises that was found on her elbow and knees.

It was already eight pm and the shop was clean and tidy and clear of everyone except for him and the girl that was asleep on the couch in front of him. The girl who claimed to be his daughter. This girl didn't look a day over eight years old, and for the last eight years he didn't remember slipping up with anyone he'd slept with.

He was completely responsible and never made any mistakes like this. He was sure if he'd gotten any woman in Wasaga pregnant, he'd known since it was such a small town. Whoever it was, she had a lot of explaining to do. Besides, he wasn't that guy that would ever want to be out of his child's life. He always dreamed of having his own family once he was completely financially stabled and had his life figured out.

"Is this really happening? Am I even awake?" Sean asked himself as he headed towards his bathroom.

He closed the door and took off his shirt and through the ice cold water that seeped through his facet onto his face. He then slapped his face and pinched his own arms multiple times. Once he finally felt awake and in the moment, he'd threw on his wife beater and buttoned up his dress shirt. Once he was adjusted, he made his way out of his bathroom, only to see the young girl that was still laying on his couch.

"This can't be happening." Sean thought to himself still trying to process what just happened.

This little girl came into his shop on her own without an adult and had and looked as if she were hit by a truck only to tell him that she's his daughter and not only vomit on his floor but also faint into his arms.

"I guess I'll be leaving early tonight." Sean thought as he tried to close his eyes to take a quick power nap before the girl was able to wake up.

As much as he tried, it felt completely impossible to fall asleep since the girl's phone had been ringing for the last hour. He knew it had to be her mom or whoever it was raising her, because no one in their right mind would let a little girl stroll through the doors of a car shop filled with men and not be worried.

Sean watched at how peaceful the little girl was sleeping and softly put his suit jacket over top of her. Without waking her, Sean quietly moved her and gently grabbed the bag that was connected to her shoulders. He immediately pulled out the ringing cellphone, only to see a picture and number of his once dear friend Manny Hogart. Right in that moment everyone on that end of the phone was up for a rude awaking.

(((*****)))

"Emily you have five seconds to tell us where the He#$ you are or "

"Or you'll what?" Sean barked angrily with a tone in his voice that was so sharp it cut like a knife.

"Who the He#$ are you?" Jay shot back.

"Take a wild guess, Jay." Sean spat as he stormed out of his office and towards his shop's front door.

"Sean?" Manny gasp looking at Jay.

There was complete silence on the phone which meant everything that was adding up in his head the minute he saw Manny's face and last name on the phone screen was now coming true. Everything was finally making sense to the point where Sean felt every ounce of his anger, rage and the person he used to be, was now coming back to haunt him. After taking one last glance at the little girl that was asleep on his couch, he softly closed his office door and stormed straight through his shop's front door.

It was almost eight pm and all he could see was the night sky and a few cars passing by along with people that walked by. Everyone was about to feel the wrath of Sean Cameron and he didn't care who saw.

(((*****)))

"Look Cam, I can explain," Jay stammered as he took the phone from Manny.

"I don't need an explanation from you idiot! You've had years to tell me what the he#$ is going on and you've said nothing. Put Manny on the phone now! Understand?" Sean ordered in rage as he paced back and forth against the concrete.

"Hold on there, Bam Bam," Jay laughed, stopping his car abruptly after feeling Sean's voice cut like a knife.

"I know you're upset but my wife's almost nine months pregnant and I'll be damned if I let you talk to her like how you're doing now, especially with me not around." Jay threatened.

"I don't give a damn about any of that! Put her on the phone Jay. Now!" Sean barked in a much lower tone.

"It's okay, Jay I can handle him trust me, just give me the phone." Manny insisted touching Jay's arm softly.

Jay handed her the phone and finally leaving Manny alone to speak with Sean while he stepped out to take a drag of his cigarette.

(((*****)))

"It's been a while Sean." Manny mumbled under her breath.

"Never mind!" Sean shouted trying to skip the small talk and getting straight to the point.

 _Dancing around the dark  
The walls that ground us shaking_

"So how old is she Manny?" Sean asked in a much calmer tone trying his best not to yell the woman that he'd once grown up with.

"She's ten Sean." Manny confessed softly, causing a long silence on both ends of the cell phone.

"We took a pregnancy test. Before, I left for the Army, she had her period. There was so many signs showing she wasn't pregnant. She was fine." Sean whispered to himself.

 _Time feels like it's standing still  
Still my mind is racing_

"And once you left things weren't fine. More signs started showing up." Manny sighed thinking back to the time she was left sitting on the floor of the bathroom of where her best friend vomited almost every morning.

"She had been sick to her stomach for almost a week. We were worried so we went to see a doctor. Turns out that period she had was just her spotting." Manny added ironically.

"But I came back to Degrassi remember? After my Basic Training? She looked fine. She told me everything was going fine!" Sean yelled into the phone trying to his best to make sense of the confusion that was suffocating him.

 _We are broken in a way that I can't change  
And it hurts too much to hold another day_

"Of course, she did Sean. You were only gone for like one month? Maybe two? All women don't look like a pumpkin after the first two months of pregnancy you know?" Manny joked hoping to ease the tension from this whole conversation.

"This isn't funny Manny." Sean said softly leaning against the brick wall of his shop, slowly making his way towards the floor in almost fetal position.

"I know." Manny whispered watching Jay enter back in his car and into the driver's seat.

"Manny, Why the Fuck would she keep my daughter away from me for ten years?" Sean smiled darkly as he muttered the words that seethed through his teeth and allowed the tears to form in his eyes.

 _With a heart wide open the hardest thing to say_

Manny could feel the crack that was escaping from Sean's voice and instantly felt guilt washed all over her body.

"Look Sean, as much as we wanted to tell you about what was going on none of this was our choice." Jay cried out softly feeling every ounce of guilt he had for being part of keep his best friend's child away from him.

"As her best friend, and Jay as my husband we just couldn't say anything." Manny added while wiping the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Look. I just need to speak to Emma. Please, just get her on the phone!" Sean begged trying to catch his breath and readjust himself.

Another wave of silence had fled the car leaving Sean puzzled.

"What! Tell me you're gonna put Emma on the phone!" Sean snapped at the couple as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Look, our only job is to bring Emily back down here safely. We'll just come by Wasaga and pick her up. We should be there in about three hours." Manny assured while adjusting her seatbelt.

"You're out of your mind." Sean shot back. "You two aren't going anywhere with her."

"Um Cameron is this supposed to be a joke?" Jay asked dumbfounded unable to put together what Sean was really trying to do.

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" Sean countered, feeling the adrenaline shoot back up his body.

"Sean, Emma made it clear that she wanted nothing do with you. She put us in charge of her for the time being." Manny warned.

After hearing that, Sean felt hot tears welling in his eyes but refused to let them fall free All he wanted this whole time for the last ten years was to hear her voice. He had no idea how someone that held entire heart in their hands had so much anger towards him.

 _Is sometimes you can't save what can't be saved_

"And leaving you too in charge of her worked out fine right? Leaving a ten year old alone to travel to Wasaga?" Sean argued.

"Look Emma said-

"I don't care. I'll take her back up there myself." Sean bellowed before finally hanging up on the couple and storming back into his car shop.

(((*****)))

"Fuck!" Sean shouted after punching a hole into the nearest wall he wall he found.

Just as he was about to punch another one he locked eyes with a little girl that stood in fear as to what he was about to do next.

 _We are broken_

 _We are Broken_ \- The Silent Wars


	13. Loving Can Hurt

"It's okay. I'm okay! I promise you I'm not like this." Sean pled as he watched his daughter stare back up to him with her glassy eyes.

It was as if she'd seen a ghost. He remembered that look as if he'd seen it yesterday. The look that only bought back memories to haunt him of his violent past. The only difference was that it was worn on her mother.

"I'm not a bad guy I swear." Sean whispered, slowly walking towards Emily.

Emily continued to walk backwards only to be backed against the door of Sean's office. Her eyes still remained glued to her father's and towards the wall that was punched.

There was a difference from the man she met at the entrance from the first moment she spoke to him than the man that she was staring at now.

Maybe this was why her mother kept him hidden from her for so long. But she also noticed, the more he watched her, the more relaxed he seemed. She didn't know what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was calming him.

"I just don't want you to be afraid of me." Sean comforted as he sat against the wall his daughter stood against while still leaving her with the space she needed.

"I just need to— Emily cried as she immediately grabbed the door knob behind her.

Before Sean could say another word, Emily quickly ran into the office leaving the door to be slammed behind her. The only sound that was left to be heard was the noise of the double locks being used and the sound of Emily's feet walking away from the door as if it were on fire.

"I promise you I'm not that guy anymore." Sean tightened his jaw as he wiped the sweat and tears from his face.

She had only met him a few hours ago and she had already seen his worst side. He promised himself he'd never be that guy again, a long time ago. But, a piece of his heart was missing for the last ten years and there was no way of getting that time back. That was the worst part of it all.

"I love you, okay?" Sean cracked softly as he allowed the hot tears to escape from his eyes.

"And I'd never let anything, or anyone hurt you." Sean clenched is fist and jaw at the thought of anyone ever doing such thing. He'd always protect the people he loved, but for his daughter he'd go to war.

He had only met her a few hours ago, but it felt like she knew him a lifetime. From the day she first locked eyes at him, it felt like she starred right through him. Her eyes were gentle yet she never looked vulnerable. It was like she just knew deep down that Sean would never hurt her.

It was like she just knew no matter what anyone could've have told her for the last ten years, she saw something special in him. She looked at him as if his heart was worn on his sleeve, which no one ever seemed to do. Other than the mother of his child.

"Emily, I don't know what anyone has ever told you about me."

"I don't know what Emma's-

Sean took a deep breath, as he tried to control himself at the thought of just thinking about Emma.

Words couldn't describe the anger he had over Emma Nelson. He'd never felt pain like this. Only she could make him feel like this and she wasn't even there. But that was the kind of power only she could hold.

He experience so much trauma throughout his life and seeing much more than a child should've saw at his age. He had been given a rough deal most of his life. But, he always knew somewhere along the lines, he deserved some kind of break from everything he'd been through.

Although, he knew he did great with his career of becoming what he always dreamt and making much more money than he ever thought he'd see, nothing could've compared the greatest reward of all. The feeling of the piece of his heart being robbed ten years.

"I don't know what Emma has ever told you about me." Sean slowly sat down with his back against the outside his office door.

"I loved your mother so much. I have never hurt her. That's why I don't understand why she would do this to me." Sean threw his head back against the door allowing a deadly smile to release from his mouth.

"Out of everything we'd been through, I think this takes the cake."

"And the crazy thing above all" Sean hesitated and shook his head as to what he was about to say next after realizing the sniffling he was hearing earlier was now quiet.

Emily allowed her silent tears to stream freely from her eyes as she gently took one step at a time away from the desk and towards the door her father sat behind.

"You still there kid?" Sean said softly as he smiled through his teeth at the thought of him actually being able to say that.

Never in a million years did he think the most beautiful little girl would step foot in his office, and claim to be his daughter. It was like the unsaid prayer that he'd always needed and it was finally answered. That little girl was it.

Sean tried his best to listen carefully through the door and could've sworn he heard a footstep. Almost as if she were coming closer.

"I'd never hurt you Emily. I promise you." Sean smiled, gently pushing his hand underneath his office door hoping his daughter was close enough to see it.

Little did he know, his daughter was now sitting on the other side.

(((*****)))

"And the crazy thing above all what?," Emily asked as she leaned her head back against the door only to hear the sound of her father's calm breathing which somehow began to calm hers. It was almost relaxing.

Sean through his head back in relief. Just hearing her voice felt like music to his ears. She was his and there was nothing in this world that could change that.

"And the crazy thing above all, from your mother hiding you from me for the last ten years. Without giving no good damn reason why."

"Not that there should be an excuse." Sean clenched his fist as he fought to hold back the hot tears that tried to escape.

It hurt him so badly almost, like a knife being ripped through his back. Only Emma Nelson had so much power over him to cause that kind of damage. He'd never open his heart to anyone but her.

"The craziest thing above all Emily."

"Is that I still love her"

 _ **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**_

 _ **But it's the only thing that I know**_

(((*****)))

Sean had finally let the tear stream down his face hoping I'd be his last. Emily on the other hand smiled from ear to ear. Somehow Sean felt it through the door.

"That's right. Your mother's a real nut job for doing this to me." Sean laughed thinking about all of the things he'd went through with her never believing it could get this bad.

Then again, she's always been a nut job. This just takes the cake." Sean sang causing Emily to laugh till her eyes watered.

 _ **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**_

 _ **It is the only thing makes us feel alive**_

"And even now, I still wouldn't trade her for anything." Emily was sure she could feel her father's heartbeat through the door.

"She helped me create the greatest gift we could ever have." Sean thought as he smiled up to the ceiling. And with his daughter coming all the way to Wasaga to find him, he knew she needed him. And deep down, he knew Emma did too.

It was like they were somehow spiritually connected, and deep down in her spirit she knew her father would never lie to her.

"Can you trust me?"

 _ **Photograph by Ed Sheeran**_


	14. His too

" _Why isn't she here?" Emma asked the frantic couple that stood over her. Nothing was said._

" _Why isn't she here?!" Emma snapped loudly causing only causing more attention to herself. Still nothing._

 _Jay and Manny stood in shock as they saw red piercing through Emma's eyes. The look on Manny's face said it all. The look that only Emma knew when she knew things weren't right._

" _Emma is everything okay?" The nurse said softly as she peaked through Emma's room door._

" _I'm fine, please give me a moment." Emma assured then bringing her attention back._

 _It was 7 am and the sun had already brightened the entire room. Part of them knew they should've came back earlier, but having not slept the entire day in search of Emily only caused them to take a rest stop. Emma however, stayed up the entire night hoping the two would walk in with her daughter._

 _She hoped that everything that had happened from after she'd got into that car was a dream. But the looks on the faces in front of her proved her wrong._

" _Look Emma, you need to relax. Okay?" Jay announced as he pulled the chair out in front of him for Manny to sit in._

" _Then tell me what the Hell is going on!" Emma shouted throwing her hands up flinching both Jay and Manny._

" _I'm gonna go get some water." Jay whispered to Manny rolling his eyes at Emma as he left through the door. He knew this was something Manny had to handle. Just as he needed to with Sean._

" _Manny please tell me. Something!" Emma pleaded softly as she adjusted herself._

" _She's in Wasaga Emma. And I think you know with who."_

"Emma you're okay! You're just dreaming! You can wake up!" Manny assured as she tried to restrain Emma from hurting herself as she constantly fought the air above her with her eyes half closed.

"It's okay! Emma we got you. It was probably just a bad dream or something." Jay comforted as he gently fixed the knotted cords that Emma had just made a mess of.

"Guess it was a dream." Emma rasped as she sat up to adjust herself.

The movements around Emma slowly brought her back to reality. Her eyes had finally fluttered opened and she was able to see both Manny and Jay beside her. The room looked the same. She could see the nurses walking from outside. Everything felt normal again. Almost.

"Emily's still gone." Emma announced hoping the faces in front of her would tell her otherwise.

"I'm sorry Emma." Manny consoled softly rubbing Emma's arm only for her to snatch it back.

"Maybe it's for the best. I think it's time." Jay confessed walking towards the door.

"That's not your fucking decision to make!" Emma yelled slamming her fist against the headboard causing them to flinch once more.

"You both had one job which was to bring my daughter back! You should've told Sean she was going back with you. Why did you let him keep her?"

"Because she's not our fucking daughter Emma! She's yours. " Manny screamed back in frustration.

"And let's be clear Greenpeace. She's Sean's daughter too!" Jay shot back adding his sly smile that only brought more smoke to Emma's ears.

"Jay, I think you should wait outside." Manny whispered softly pulling him back.

"No babe, she needs to hear this!"

"Did you really think Sean Cameron was gonna let Emily walk in the hands of the people that weren't even her parents?"

"We love that little girl as if she were our own Emma, but she's not ours!"

"She's not even a relative, bleeding flush whatever you wanna call it! Yet we were around her entire life and Sean wasn't. Do you know how that makes him feel?" Jay yelled throwing his hands back.

"What did you think he'd just say, here guys you can take her back to wherever she came from and everything will go back to normal. You'd think he'd be willing to miss another ten years of his kid's life? We both know he's not that guy Emma!"

"He never was." Jay finished as he walked through the door slamming it behind him.

There was a long silence that filled the room, after Jay had left. Manny kept her eyes clear as day on Emma but her expression was still unreadable. It almost looked emotionless as if she felt nothing of what Jay had just said.

(((*****)))

"You know till this day. You've never really told me why you've kept him away." Manny hinted causing Emma to turn away.

"You would've never understood Manny." Emma answered allowing the silent tears that tried to escape from her eye to fall on her pillow.

" You're right. Our friendship was based on trust right? And you were able to trust that i'd keep Sean as a secret from Emily. And my job was to trust you in that decision you made. No questions asked."

"And just like then, you don't owe me an explanation." Consoling Emma hugging her softly from behind.

"But you do owe Sean." Manny announced causing Emma to shrug her off her back. She just didn't get it. No one would.

"You need to call him." Manny suggested as she went through her purse.

"He never gave a number. He does own a car shop in wasaga. I forget the name, but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find." Manny informed as she handed Emma her cellphone.

"I'm gonna go check on Jay." Manny announced quietly, leaving out the door.


	15. No Stranger

"Sean Cameron's Custom Cars, how may I help you?" Lenny asked.

"Hello, can you please direct to Sean Cameron?" Emma asked as she nervously tapped her foot and softly bit the tip of her thumb.

"He isn't taking any phone calls today may I take a message?" Lenny answered as he watched Sean happily introduce his daughter to all the co- workers in the house.

"This is important, can you give me a number to reach him?" Emma urged.

"Can't do that sweetheart. Clients are only given the house. May I take a message?"

"Yes. You can tell Sean Cameron to answer this phone or I'm calling 911 for Kidnap. Your choice?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your choice." Emma said coldly.

There was a long pause.

"What's up Lenny?" Sean said as he saw Lenny frantically holding the phone and looking at the child.

"What's going on?" Sean said as he looked at the phone.

"Emma Nelson would like to speak with you. Now." Lenny said worriedly.

"Hang it up." Sean said as he walked away carefree not entertaining the conversation.

"She's threatening to call the cops Sean." Lenny said worriedly.

Sean took one more look at his daughter who was looking at the car shop workers. Totally oblivious to the conversation. They were laughing and joking with her and showing her cool tricks.

Sean then took the cordless phone from Lenny and took it towards a back room. Sean allowed his fingers to softly roam against the number keys as he thought about what to say to the mother of his long lost child. This would be the first time they've spoken in the last ten years. He needed to make sure every word he spat through his mouth would get through her stubborn hard head.

"Emma Nelson. Threatening to call the cops? Why I am not surprised." Sean scolded.


End file.
